(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell-engine hybrid system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fuel cell hybrid system that generates much more electricity from combination of a fuel cell and an engine.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, as is an electrochemical device that converts chemical energy of hydrogen and oxygen directly into electric energy, a fuel cell refers to a system that continuously generates electricity by supplying fuel and oxidizing agent to an anode and a cathode.
Typically, the fuel cell generates electricity directly from an electrochemical reaction of a fuel, and thus electric generation having higher efficiency compared to conventional thermal power can be achieved and fuel reduction is also capable. Since heat is generated as a by-product during the electrochemical reaction, it is possible to recollect the heat and organize cogeneration system. In addition, the fuel cell is a very clean technique because a discharge amount of NOx, SOx, CO, UHC, and CO2 and noise are significantly low compared to coal-fired power generation.
Further, due to modulation, a construction time can be shortened and facility capacity can be controlled, and side designation can be simplified. Therefore, the system can be provided in a city area or in a building such that energy can be economically provided, and various fuels such as natural gas, city gas, methanol, waste gas, and the like can be used so that the system can be applied to a distributed generation plate, a cogeneration power plant, a power source of clean vehicle, and the like.
As shown in FIG. 1, the fuel cell includes a cathode 11 and an anode 12 interposing an electrolyte membrane therebetween. The fuel cell is supplied with a fuel and air, and generates electricity and an exhaust gas of high temperature.
However, the conventional fuel cell cannot effectively utilize the exhaust gas discharged from the anode 12, thereby deterioration efficiency, and this is a problem to be solved.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.